


Go Way Down

by snapdragonpop007



Series: that Hades/Persephone au we all want but never write [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is Hades, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, they're disgustingly in love and everyone hates it, will is persephone, winston just wants to see his other dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: The leaves are starting to fall,  and Will waits by his window every day for his husband to come and take him home.





	Go Way Down

Will had a calendar tacked to the wall right above his bed. 

For half of the year he filled it with angry red slashes, staining his fingertips red and wishing the stain was more than ink. He would tear the paper and dig into the wall, chipping paint and scraping the drywall clean off. He would glower and curse at that calendar, ripping months away and blotting out the days. 

But as Autumn started to push Summer away Will’s anger always began to lessen. 

He stopped staining his fingers and scraping his walls. He would stop looking at his calendar, instead choosing to look at the turning leaves and iced flowers through his window. He stared at them with forlorn gazes, his fingers tracing the patterns of the petals and leaves on the glass. Will would sit in his window seat as Summer crept away, fingers twitching and leg bouncing.

“I don’t understand how you can go back there.” Jack would always say. “Its awful--nothing but death and darkness.” 

“No, I don’t suppose you would understand.” Will would always reply. He would bite his tongue, glaring at Jack with thoughts of _you are the cause of this. You couldn't let me be happy._

Today was no different.

Will was at his window seat, watching the leaves fall and tapping his fingers against his knee. 

“You could stay with me this Winter, Will.” Jack was hovering much too close. “If you really don’t want to go, I can work something out with Hannibal. I’m sure he’d understand--”

“I don’t want to stay here, Jack. I _want_ to go home.” Will refused to grace Jack with even a glance. He continued to stare out his window, eyes scanning through the woods. 

A strong breeze swept through the trees, ratting the branches like old bones. The leaves shivered, few breaking from their tethers and floating down to the ground. Will watched them all, and when the last one fell to the forest floor his eyes darted back to his calendar. 

He still had so long. 

“Will--”

“I don’t want to have this argument with you today, Jack.” Will stood suddenly. He brushed past Jack and over to his calendar. Will took his pen and drew an angry slash through the day, the ink smearing across his fingers. “I’m going to go pack.”

Will stormed from the living room of his cabin. He went to his room, slamming the door as hard as he possibly could. Then he slid to the floor, letting out a soft sigh and tugging his fingers through his hair. 

There was nothing for Will to pack--there never was. Most of Will’s things were already there, and whatever he didn’t have Hannibal would gift to him in lavish displays of affection over the dinner table while Abigail would chuckle from where she sat across from Will. 

Will smiled fondly at the thought. 

“Will?”

Will glanced back as Jack knocked at his door, but he made no move to open it. 

There was silence, then a sigh, then footsteps walking away. A door opened and closed, and Will waited a few more moments before standing. He cracked open the door and glanced through.

Jack’s coat and shoes were gone. 

Will felt himself relax. He pushed open his door, wandering back to the living room and his window. The seat had grown cold, but Will didn’t mind. He sat back down, content to take up his vigil again. 

Who would have thought that six seeds could bring Will his greatest joy and his greatest misery?

A lone dog barked off in the distance, and Will couldn’t help but sigh again.

He missed Winston. He missed Abigail. He missed the dark and and the warmth and the candlelight. He missed the glittering jewels and golden flowers his husband would leave out in the palace walls, the letters of love and adoration he left scattered for Will to find, the pomegranates and wine they would share by the fire. 

He missed Hannibal. 

Will managed to stop himself from sighing again, but it was a near thing. 

He had two weeks left before he could go home. Surly Will could keep himself busy until then--there was no need for him to sit at his window like a wife whose husband was off at war. 

And yet--like every year--Will stayed by his window. 

Will was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the door had opened and closed until he had a lapful of wiggling dog.

He yelped, his head cracking back against the wall as a cold nose shoved itself in his face. Will squeaked as it hit his cheek, then snorted as the dog started to frantically lick at his face and neck. 

“Winston!” Will couldn’t help but laugh as the hellhound’s body wiggled and spasmed in excitement. He halfheartedly tried to push Winston back, but all too soon he was digging his fingers in Winston’s fur and vigorously running them up and down Winston’s flanks. 

Winston gave another bark, headbutting Will in excitement. 

Will just laughed harder, leaning back and letting Winston jump all over him. 

“He seemed to miss you even more than usual.”

Will looked up. Hannibal was smiling at him, his hands clasped behind his back. He was all in black, the only dash of color a bright red pocket square. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Will--but Will couldn’t take his eyes off Hannibal. 

“Hello, my love.”

Will gently pushed Winston of his lap. He stood languidly, carefully making the few steps that brought him chest to chest with Hannibal. Will smiled slowly, liting his hands to cup Hannibal’s cheeks. Hannibal leaned into the touch, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“You’re early.” Will whispered. He drank in Hannibal, his fingers dancing along the cold skin and sharp bone. 

“I missed you.” Hannibal didn’t miss a beat. 

Will gave a bright laugh. He threw his head back and arched his neck, and then Hannibal's hands were dancing along his spine and his lips mouthing along Will’s neck. Will tangled his fingers in Hannibal’s hair, perfectly content to mess up his husbands careful styling and press their bodies flush together. 

When Hannibal pulled away Will pulled him right back in, kissing him long and hard. They only pulled apart when Winston barked at them, and Will was a little surprised to find he had been pushed up against the wall. 

Will just laughed softly.

“I missed you too,” Will leaned just a little closer. “God, I’ve missed you so much.” 

Hannibal kissed him again. Will smiled into it, huffing as Hannibal ran his fingers along Will’s ear, leaving a flower behind. 

Will pulled away. He raised an eyebrow at Hannibal as he tugged the flower free from his hair. Sweet Williams, bleeding bright red. 

“You are such a sap.” Will muttered it, but he didn’t bother to keep the fondness out of his tone. He twirled the flower between his fingers, then tucked it back behind his ear and brought his arms around Hannibal’s neck. 

“Only for you, my love.” Hannibal kissed him again; soft and quick. “Shall we go home, then?”

“Fuck-- _yes_. I’m sick of being up here.” 

Hannibal chucked softly. “Your desire to be around death never ceases to amaze me-- _you_ never cease to amaze me.” Hannibal was back to kissing Will, his hands dipping low on Will’s hips. “Six months is far too long to be without you, my sweet William.”

“I know,” Will closed his eyes, leaning against Hannibal with a soft sigh. “It's far, _far_ too long.” 

They stood against the wall of the hall for a long time, kissing and touching and feeling and getting to know one another again. They hadn’t forgotten, of course they hadn’t, but it had been so long that it all felt so new. 

Will was panting, his face flushed, lips kiss swollen. “Come on, let’s go home.” 

“Of course, my love.” Hannibal kissed him one more time, just because he finally could.

**Author's Note:**

> basically i listen to way too much hadestown and think about hannigram too much
> 
> I am absolutely going to write more of this because i have no life (If yall have any requests for this au hit me up)


End file.
